


Words I've always wanted to tell you.

by blossomxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Au- Best friends, M/M, slight angst
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomxo/pseuds/blossomxo
Summary: Words, specially 'I love you' ang pinangarap sabihin ni Chanyeol sa best friend nyang si Baekhyun. Pero yun nga, siguro hanggang pangarap na lang.





	Words I've always wanted to tell you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am back! It's 11pm and I've been wondering to write and decided to write even just a short fic. I know it's kinda lame but everything was self expressed, ber months na din naman. Kinda sad kasi because of this Chanbaek drought. Help! Pero anyhoo, I hope ma-appreciate nyo small work ko.
> 
> And also, sorry for the typographical errors. Nakakatamad mag edit. Enjoy!

Sa paglamig ng panahon, sa paglamig rin ng nadarama. At least ngayon ay mas nalinawan na si Chanyeol, oo nga't mahal na nya si Baekhyun. Sa pagbabago ng panahon dahil pumasok na naman ang ber months, sa pagkakaroon din nya ng rebelasyon ukol sa tunay na nadarama.

Kaso, takot. Takot ang nangingibabaw sa kanya. Ayaw nya ng sabihin pa. Kasi yung dapat kaibigan lang, minahal na nya.

Hindi nya na kailangan ipaintindi sa sarili nya kung bakit parang nakatakbo sya ng limang kilometro sa tuwing nakikita nya ang kaibigan nya o di kaya naman bakit kaya namomroblema rin sya sa tuwing namomroblema itong best friend nya. Bakit sya napapangiti sa mga simpleng bagay at kasiyahan din ng best friend nya.

Lahat ngayon may sense na. Mahal na nya eh. At hindi na nya yun itatanggi pa.

-

-

Si Baekhyun ang best friend ni Chanyeol. Yung taong mahal ni Chanyeol for the past years kaso natakot syang aminin sa sarili nya.

Baekhyun was the best yet worst thing God has ever gave to him kasi alam nyang pain lang ang maii-cause ng pagmamahal nya kay Baekhyun.

Since takot is Chanyeol's number one kalaban. Marami mang times nag attempt syang i-try, pero sa oras na nandon na, patuloy nyang lulunukin ang mga dapat sasabihin nya.

Kaya ayon, lalong bumibigat ang puso nya.

Natatakot syang umimik kasi maaaring mamaya madulas na lang sya bigla at lahat ng pinagsamahan nila magbago. Natatakot sya sa kahit anong maaaring mangyari, kaya ang sarili na nya ang mismong umiiwas sa ganito.

Mas mabuti naman kasing magkaibigan sila kasi eh. Kesa sa may halong ilangan at kung ano ano pa.

-

-

Ang kaso, mali rin pala na minsan takot ang inuuna mo. Watching Baekhyun fall in love to another man silently killed him inside. Sobrang sakit, pinatay sya ng paulit ulit.

Kasi masakit malaman na hindi na sya ang dahilan ng mga araw araw na ngiti nya.

Baekhyun was really a cheerful person. That's why ganon na lang sya mahalin ni Chanyeol. While Chanyeol was the complete opposite, he was dull and gray. Sya yung madalas hindi magets ng iba yung humor.

Pero thankful sya kasi Baekhyun get his attitude and stayed his friend for a very long time. Akala nya nga all this years Baekhyun and him had a thing, yun nga lang akala nya lang pala.

-

-

Tandang tanda nya pa how they spent their first christmas together. Pagakatapos ng Noche Buena eh magkikita na sila sa harap ng school at sabay silang aakyat sa rooftop sa may 4th floor at saka hihiga to observe the stars na nagkikislapan sa langit.

"Chanyeol! Ano na? Mag college na tayo, hindi mo pa rin sinasabi sakin kung sino crush mo" pang-aasar naman ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Nakahiga sila ngayon, ang ulo ni Baekhyun nasa may braso ni Chanyeol. At nakaakap naman si Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Sana nga ganon lang kadali, Baekhyun eh"

"Mahirap ba sabihin pangalan, Chan?"

At saka nakaramdam ng mahinang nod si Baekhyun.

"Baka naman kasi pangit yan?" Muling pang-aasar ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Sya na nga ata pinakamaganda" At saka sya napatingin kay Baekhyun.

Hindi naman napansin ni Baekhyun yon, busy syang nakatingin sa mga bituin sa kalangitan. Nakangiti at masaya.

Bakit hindi mo ko maramdaman Baekhyun? Ganon ba kahirap?

-

-

Namumuhay si Chanyeol sa araw araw na pantasya na maaring pede pa maging sila.

Kahit ngayon na sobrang imposible na. May mahal na si Baekhyun, at mamaya makikilala na nya yung taong yon.

Tanga na kung tanga pero oo pumayag sya.

Sila kasing dalawa ni Baekhyun ay nangako sa isa't isa na kung dapat ipakilala nila kung sino ang mahal nila ay dapat gawin nila.

Hindi naman agad naisaisip ni Chanyeol na pano ba ipapakilala kung yung taong gusto nya, yung gustong makakilala?

Tumayo na si Chanyeol sa pagkakaupo nya, nakakapagod rin pala mag-isip tungkol sa mga bagay bagay. Inimis nya ang gamit nya at saka nagpatuloy sa paglalakad ng makita nya sa daan ang kaibigan nya.

Kasama ang taong mahal nya.

"Chanyeol!" pagtawag ni Baekhyun sa kanya ng may halon pag senyas.

Napabuntong hininga muna sya bago lumingon sa direksyon kung nasaan ang kaibigan nya.

Napaisip sya kung tutuloy ba sya o iiwas na lang upang mas maiwasan ang sakit. Ngunit dahil andito na rin naman sya, mas mabuti pang ituloy na lang ang, diba?

Naglakad sya papuntang direksyon ni Baekhyun na nakangiti sa kanya.

Papalapit ng papalapit ay sa paghigpit ng hawak nya sa libro na nasa kamay nya.

Labag man sa loob ni Chanyeol. Gagawin nya ito para sa bestfriend nya, mahal nya eh. Masakit man handa syang makilala kung sino nga ba ang nagpapasaya sa kanya.

"Ayan! Babe, this is Chanyeol yung best friend ko and Chanyeol this is Jongin, boyfriend ko"

Kung pwede lang talagang baliktarin ang mundo.

Kung pede lang sana na sa kanya si Baekhyun at pag ma may-ari sya ni Baekhyun.

Kaso hindi talaga.

Napaupo si Chanyeol kasama ang dalawa. Masaya si Baekhyun hindi ba pwedeng sana sya maging masaya na lang para sa kanya?

Mahirap, pero sana kaya nya.

Puno ng tawanan ang dalawang tao sa harap nya. Puno ng mga magagandang ngiti. Puno ng pagmamahal.

Sana all, hindi ba?

-

-

Nagliliwaliw si Chanyeol sa school ng muling makita ang best friend nya na mag-isa. Hapon na, pauwi na sana sya. Kaso bakit sya mag-isa?

"Psst! Baek"

"Chanyeol!"

"Nasaan boyfriend mo?"

"Ah busy, may practice daw sila ng team nila ngayon eh."

2 buwan na din yatang nasa relasyon si Baekhyun pero kahit kailan hindi nya narinig na palaging busy si Jongin.

Hindi nya man lang ba mabigyan ng oras yung taong kaya nya bigyan lahat ng atensyon at pagmamahal nya?

Nagsimula na silang maglakad papuntang school gate at unti unting huminahon si Chanyeol dahil may gusto syang itanong.

"Magpapasko na nga pala. Anong gusto mo?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

Mas masaya sana kung ang isasagot eh "Ikaw, sana" pero posible pa ba? Hindi na nga naman eh. Hanggang ilusyon at pagpapasakit na lang sa sarili nya.

"Siguro, damit? Alam mo naman obsessed ako sa pangongolekta diba?" Sabi nito kasabay ng pag chuckle nilang dalawa sa huli.

"Oh sige, dadagdagan ko ba ang koleksyon mo?" Tanong muli ni Chanyeol.

"Kung gusto mo." Nakangiting sagot ni Baekhyun.

Sana ako din idagdag mo sa buhay mo.

Malapit na sana sila sa exit ng school ng nakarinig sila ng pagtakbo mula sa likod.

Si Jongin. Andyan na.

"Sorry babe, did I make you wait ba?" At saka hinalikan nya si Baekhyun sa noo.

Masakit.

Tumingi sa ibang direksyon si Chanyeol at minabuting wag na lang pakinggan ang usapan pero hindi nya talaga maiwasan.

Kita pa rin nya sa gilid ng mga mata nya ang taong mahal nya at ang taong mahal nito.

"It's okay babe, andito naman si Chanyeol." Sagot ni Baekhyun.

Tumingin naman si Jongin sa direksyon ni Chanyeol. At gayon rin si Chanyeol. Walang imik at pag-ngiti lang ang nagawa nila pareho sa isa't isa.

"Tara na babe?" Tanong ni Jongin.

At saka nag nod si Baekhyun at saka sya nagpaalam kay Chanyeol.

Pede bang tama na? Ayaw na nya.

-

-

Pasko na. Ito na. 7th Christmas na nila ito kung sakali. Kaso sa paskong ito, wala sa wisyo si Chanyeol. Hindi sya excited kumbaga.

Wala sana syang plano ngayon lumabas pero ang part of him is motivated pa para tumuloy.

Yung paper bag na may lamang damit sa harap nya. Yun yung motivation nya.

Tapos na ang noche buena. Tapos na rin ang pamilya nila Chanyeol magbigyan ng regalo sa isa't isa. Alas nuwebe imedya na rin kasi ng gabi.

Nag jacket sya palabas. Malamig ang klima, mas malamig kesa sa pagpasok ng ber months pero, may mas lalamig pa ba sa taong minamahal nya?

Napagdesisyunan na nyang mag drop off sa bahay ni Baekhyun upang i-abot yung regalo nya.

Nilakad nya lang papunta kina Baekhyun. At ng makarating sya ay agad syang kumatok sa pintuan ng pamilya Byun. Naghintay sya at umaasang pagbubuksan sya ni Baekhyun pero hindi naman nya inaasahang si Jongin ang makakaharap nya.

"Uy pre" pagbati ni Jongin sa kanya.

Napaurong sya at itinago nya sa likod nya ang regalo nya. "Uy..."

Bakit sya? Bakit sya nandito sa bahay nila Baekhyun? Hindi naman sa nagdadamot pero pabor na ba sila Tita? May basbas na din yata ah.

"Halika, pasok ka" Pagputol ni Jongin sa katahimikan na namumuo sa pagitan nila.

Ayaw pa ni Chanyeol nung una kaya napilitan syang umiling. "Ayos lang" Inabot nya ang dalawang kamay nyang may hawak na paper bag.

"Para kay Baek, sana. Pakiabot na lang"

Ngunit ma-timing talaga ang tadhana eh. Just when Jongin is about to get it into his hands, Baekhyun appeared out of nowhere.

"Para sakin?" Ngiting sabi ni Baekhyun

Nag nod naman si Chanyeol.

"Maiwan ko muna kayo" sabi ni Jongin at saka umalis sa may pinto.

Jongin was a good guy. Hindi sya seloso. Suportado nya si Baekhyun sa lahat ng bagay at ganon din naman si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Wala naman syang sama ng loob dito pero hiniling nya na sana minsan sya na lang si Jongin.

"Chan! Pasok ka na!" pamumuwersa ni Baekhyun.

"No, hindi talaga pede. Kita na lang tayo mamaya? Usual place alam mo naman kung anong oras" At saka ngumiti ng tipid si Chanyeol sa kanya. "Here oh! Merry Christmas"

"Okay. Pero ano to?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Regalo ko!"

"Ano nga?

"Yung damit diba? Kasi gusto mo."

Napa-chuckle naman si Baekhyun. Sineryoso ni Chanyeol yun? "Ah oo! Thanks, Chan! Merry Christmas"

-

-

Mag-aalas dose na. Pero wala pa rin si Baekhyun, nasa harap ngayon ng school si Chanyeol. Hinihintay ang presensya ng hinanakit at gamot sa lahat ng sakit nya.

Sobrang lamig. Nilalamig sya pati ang puso nya.

Nag-okay naman sya diba? Darating sya diba?

Lumipas ang oras hanggang ala una at minabuti ng pumasok ni Chanyeol mag-isa sa school. Mag-isa syang umakyat pataas ng 4th floor at hindi ininda ang takot sa maaaring makasalubong sya ng multo sa daan.

Ala una na, wala pa rin sya. Hindi na sya aasa.

Mag isang nakahiga ngayon si Chanyeol sa taas at tila umayon ang panahon sa nadarama nya.

May konting patak ng tubig mula sa langit, at konti na lang din ang mga bituin.

Ganito na pala ang pasko ngayon? Ibang iba na sa nakasanayan nya.

Sa pag-agos ng kanyang mga luha ay sa paglaki rin ng tubig na pumapatak mula sa kalangitan.

Ni-recall nya lahat ng pasko ay sana ganon pa rin. Kagaya nung dati. Mas masaya. Walang hinanakit.

-

-

Pagkatapos ng araw na iyon ay nagising si Chanyeol sa kama nya. Inuubo, sinisipon, may sakit.

Nakauwi pa pala sya?

"Baekhyun, gising na sya..." Narinig ni Chanyeol na sinabi yon ng mama nya.

Pumasok naman si Baekhyun sa kwarto nya. Akala nya maiitulog nya ngayong araw lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman nya pero mali sya. Andito ngayon si Baekhyun, yung taong dahilan ng sakit nya sa loob man at labas.

Lumabas ang ina ni Chanyeol at minabuting iwan muna sila upang mag-usap.

"Chanyeol, I am sorry.." sabi ni Baekhyun habang pinaglalaruan nya ang daliri nya. Malayo pa sya ngayon kay Chanyeol.

"Para san Baek?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Dumating ako kagabi, Chan. Yun nga lang mag-aalos dos na. Pasensya na" pagpapaliwanag ni Chanyeol. "Pagdating ko rin, wala ka na rin malay" Dagdag niya.

Gustong gusto umiyak ni Chanyeol ngunit hindi nya magawa. Alam nyang malabasa na ang mga mata nya ngayon ngunit kaya nya pang pigilan.

"Ayos lang." Sabi ni Chanyeol.

"Ako ang mag-aalaga sayo ngayon para naman makabawi ako." Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Ayaw nya kasi masakit. Pero bakit hindi nya magawan pigilan si Baekhyun?

At bakit hindi makaramdam si Baekhyun? Ganyon na ba sya kamanhid?

Gustong gusto nyang sabihin na mahal nya si Baekhyun pero hindi nya kaya.

Dahil sa takot na baka iwan sya ng kaibigan nya. Namuhay si Chanyeol sa imaheng kahit kailan hindi magiging kanya si Baekhyun. Kundi sa isang magandang panaginip lang.

Takot sa maaaring pagtanggi at pag iwan ay nag cause ng malaking impact sa kanya.

Marami syang gustong sabihin, but it'll always remain unspoken na lang, he guess?

-

-

Lumipas ang ilang buwan pagkatapos ng pasko at humupa na ang nadaramang lamig. Pero sa pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ganon pa rin.

Walang nagbago. Mahal nya pa rin.

Ang kaso lang gusto nya na tumigil sa ilusyon na ito. Hindi na nya din kayang makita pa ang best friend nyang may mahal ng iba.

Napagdesisyonan nyang mag-move on na.

-

-

Graduation na, tapos na sila. Maganda ang naging daloy ng last three months ni Chanyeol sa huling semester nila. Pasado sya, with high honors pa.

Hindi nya na rin masyadong pinansin ang relasyon ng kaibigan nya sa boyfriend nya. Gusto nyang mag focus muna, hindi nya alam kung bakit? At para kanino?

Baka para kay Baekhyun pa rin, kasi kahit ano naman mangyari. Sya at sya pa rin.

Drawing lang pala lahat ng planong pag mo-move on nya.

"Oh! Oh picture"

At yun ang huling picture nila ngayong high school.

Kasama si Jongin.

-

-

After that, nag move out si Chanyeol. Nagpakalayo sya. Hindi para mag move on kundi para mag-aral. Alam naman nyang pagkabalik nya, babalik pa rin lahat ng nararamdaman nya eh.

Sa paglipas ng panahon sa pagiging small ng bonding time nila ng best friend nila.

Chanyeol was in UP kasi tapos Baekhyun was in different university na who knows where pero Chanyeol knows he is with Jongin.

College na sila. Kailangan mas tumino na sya. Hindi yung laging puso lang nya ang iniintindi nya.

Nung mga time na yon, hindi muna nag pay attention si Chanyeol sa nararamdaman nya pero hindi nya rin ito binaon sa limot. Sana pagbalik nya, masabi na nya at handa na sya sa kung ano man ang sabihin ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

May konti silang conversation ni Baekhyun minsan pero nauuwi lang sa kamustahan. Very thin na ng relasyon nila sa isa't isa. Mini messages, no more long calls.

Si Chanyeol? Sanay na. Sinanay na nya ang sarili nya.

Magmula nung iba ang piniling mahalin ni Baekhyun, lahat naman bago na para sa kanya.

-

-

Umuwi si Chanyeol at Baekhyun para sa isa na namang pasko. Kaso naalala nya lang lahat ng gawi nya noon at ni Baekhyun.

Masakit pero ayaw nyang kalimutan.

Even bad memories, deserves to be kept too. Kasi you know you'll learn from it.

Pero kahit ilang taon ang lumipas hindi matuto si Chanyeol. Sinubukan nya magmahal ng iba pero hindi nya talaga kaya. Wala kasing makakapantay si Baekhyun sa puso nya.

Nauuwi lang sa hiwalayan lahat ng naging karelasyon nya.

Mahal nya si Baekhyun, sobra sobra. At sa tingin nya ngayon na ang panahon para mag step up sa game nya.

Hindi sya umuwi para sa wala.

Pero hindi muna sa ngayon.

May dinner sila kasama ang pamilya Byun ngayon. Ito ang unang pagkakataon na makikita nya muli si Baekhyun sa loob ng taon na lumipas.

-

-

Wala si Jongin sa dinner. Bakit?

Yan ang unang una na napansin ni Chanyeol.

Wala na ba sila?

"Uy Chan..." Narinig ni Chanyeol mula sa likod at saka nya nilingon ang best friend nya. Mas maganda sya ngayon. "Kamusta na?"

Gusto nyang yakapin pero tila may pumipigil sa kanya gawin ang gusto nya. Hindi nya magawa kasi may mga hadlang sa gusto nya.

Hindi na rin naman sila kagaya ng dati kaya ngayon gusto munang limitahan ni Chanyeol ang mga gagawin nya. Ayos lang naman yon hindi ba?

"Ayos lang ako, Ikaw ba?" Cold na sinabi ni Chanyeol. Akala mo nagmamatigas pero alam nyang mamaya bibigay rin sya.

"Ayos lang din, sana" Sagot ni Baekhyun.

Tumingin naman si Chanyeol sa kanya na halatang nagtataka.

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Wala na kami, Chan..." Sagot ni Baekhyun. "Bago ka umuwi, kaya bago lang..."

At saka napatigil sa pag-iisip si Chanyeol. Gusto nyang manakit. Kung pede lang. Gusto nyang gantihan si Jongin pero baka may dahilan. Ayaw nya pangunahan ang lahat pero ang nakikita nyang ganito ang kaibigan nya, ayaw nya.

Mas masakit makitang ganito ang mahal nya.

Gago, is what he thinks of Jongin ngayon. Bakit nya pa pinakawalan ang taong ito? Mabait, maganda, halos lahat nga na sakanya na pero bakit?

Umakap si Baekhyun sa bewang ni Chanyeol. Ramdam nya yun at saka nakaramdam ng paghikbi. Pareho man silang nasasaktan, aware si Chanyeol na sa panahon ngayon, mas nangangailangan si Baekhyun ng suporta nya.

Hinihimas nya ang likod ni Baekhyun. At paulit ulit sinabi ni magiging maayos rin ang lahat. Naalala na naman nya ang mga panahon na walang gumawa nito sa kanya. Kasi ang dahilan ng pagkakaroon nya ng hinanakit ay yung taong nasa harap nya.

Magandang tiyempo na sana ito para sa kanya kasi wala na sila. Pero gusto nyang pagpahingain ang puso nilang dalawa. Sana sa pagpapahinga nilang dalawa, ay wala munang mag attempt na kumuha sa atensyon ng gusto nya.

This time, gagalinan na nya. Hindi na sya matatakot pa.

Kukunin na nya ang dapat kanya.

-

-

Lumipas ang linggo at buwan na si Chanyeol ang kaagapay ni Baekhyun. Unti unti na rin namang naiibalik ang dati nilang pagkakaibigan. Maganda ang nagiging resulta, at masaya lalo na si Chanyeol na baka ito na.

Paluwas na si Chanyeol ngayon kaya napagdesisyunan nila ni Baekhyun magkita. The usual, school. Sa harap at sabay silang aakyat ng 4th floor.

Nakakamiss.

Ni ready na lahat ni Chanyeol. Ang sarili, ang simpleng surprise. Ang pag-amin. Handa na sya.

Wala na namang hahadlang hindi ba?

Mas maagang dumating si Chanyeol ngayon kesa kay Baekhyun upang i-set up ang place. May fairy lights, may mini tent. May mga unan, at gitara.

Eto na talaga.

Kinita nya si Baekhyun sa baba at halatang masaya.

"Chan! May sasabihin ako sayo!"

Sana eto na ang pinakahihintay nya. Na sabihin rin ni Baekhyun na sana ay sila na lang dalawa.

"Oo sige! Pero pikit ka muna" Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka nilagyan ng blinfold ang mata ng kanyang kaibigan. Na kahit kailan man ay di nya pinigilang mahalin. "Kapit ka lang, hindi kita bibitawan"

Baekhyun giggles sa gesture na yon. Ang swerte nya talaga sa best friend nya, at sobrang excited na sya sabihin ang balita nya.

Ginabayan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa bawat hakbang niya. Mula sa papasok hanggang sa pataas, halos magkanda dapa dapa si Baekhyun pero ramdam ni Chanyeol na malaki ang tiwala nito sa kanya.

Tawa sila ng tawa. Masaya. Chanyeol's heart is full. Finally. Ito na. Sana nga lang talaga.

Huling hakbang. At tila lahat ay nakakakaba.

Uurong pa ba sya? Eh nandito na eh. Pano kung mahal na din naman pala sya? Pano kung yung sasabihin ni Baekhyun sa kanya eh yung confession na rin nya.

Lumabas sila sa may rooftop at ramdam ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang malalamig na hangin na dumampi sa balat nila.

Unti unti rin naman tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang blindfold ni Baekhyun. Nagbiblink pa ng konti si Baekhyun since he trying to get his vision back, it is a bit dark kasi since mahabang oras din syang nakapikit.

Nagustuhan nya ang paligid at set up. Sweet ni Chanyeol. Ang swerte ng mapapangasawa nya.

"Para saakin ba to?" Pabirong tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Oo naman" Sagot ni Chanyeol at nakarinig sya ng mahabang "SUSSS!" sa kaibigan.

Mahaba pa ang gabi at marami pang oras ang natitira kay Chanyeol kaya minabuti ni Chanyeol na kumain muna sila ni Baekhyun. Mag usap at saka humanap ng tyempo sabihin kay Baekhyun ang lahat ng nadarama.

Nakatingin sila sa mga bituin ngayon. Bakit kulang? Kakaunti pa lang ang mga ito.

Nag-uusap sila sa mga bagay bagay ngayon. Maraming bagay na namiss nila.

Nagsimula sa mga light conversation about school. Kagaya ng professor talks.

"Ang tapang nung prof ko! Akala mo kung sino" pagrereklamo ni Baekhyun at saka napatawa si Chanyeol.

"Lahat naman ata may terror prof eh" Sagot ni Chanyeol.

Hanggang sa nauwi sa medyo deep conversation na.

"SINO BA TALAGA CRUSH MO CHANYEOL?" Pagtatanong ni Baekhyun habang naka-pout.

Mahal lang meron sya.

"Malalaman mo na" tumawa si Chanyeol na may halong kaba. "Mamaya" dagdag nya.

Yun na sana ang tyempo nya pero naaalala nya na mayroon nga palang dapat sabihin si Baekhyun sa kanya. Kung ito man yon ay ipagdadasal nya na sana maganda ang kalabasan.

"Diba may sasabihin kay Baekhyun? Ikaw muna!" Masiglang sabi ni Chanyeol.

"Ahhh oo nga pala! Oh sige" Masayang reply ni Baekhyun.

Pumikit si Chanyeol at nagdasal ng mataimtim pero tila nanghina sa mga nadinig.

"Chanyeol, bumalik sya. My love came back"

Tumingin si Chanyeol ng diretso sa langit. At saka tumingin sa direksyon ni Baekhyun ng naluluha. Bakit? Bakit masakit na naman?

Ginawa naman nya ang lahat ah. Bakit kulang pa din?

Ang tanga lang kasi patuloy nyang hinabol yung taong nagbubulag bulagan pa rin para sa kanya.

Gusto nyang magalit kay Baekhyun kasi sobra sobrang ang sakit na pinadama nito sa kanya. Masakit. Lalo na ngayon. Masakit kasi hindi nya na alam. Pero hindi nya rin naman magawa kasi mahal nya ang kaibigan nya.

Pero hindi naman kasi masama mag habol kung nagbigay motibo eh. Mali silang dalawa.

Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol maluha, sobrang sakit na. Jongin, maswerte ka.

"Bakit Chan?"

"Ah wala Baekhyun, masaya lang ako para sayo. Stay strong ha.."

At ngumiti naman si Baekhyun sa kanya. "Salamat Chan"

Ganon na lang kamanhid ang taong mahal nya. Hindi man nya lang nasabi ang nararamdaman nya. Hindi man lang nya nasabing mahal nya si Baekhyun.

Palagi syang nauunahan. Masyado kasi syang mabagal. 

Siguro nga habang buhay nyang dadalhin ang ilusyong walang sila at habang buhay nyang isasarili ang dinadamdam nya. All his words got swallowed up again.

But this time may lesson na. May reflection na. May realization na.

Know yourself-worth. Don't settle on loving one person na alam mong hindi ka kayang mahalin pabalik. Settle mo sarili mo sa goals mo, sa mga pangarap mo. Love will find it's way.

_Never chase someone who's blind for your worth, let them know who they lost._

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! Finished this fic today while paulan ulan! Keep safe! Sorry if medyo lame, isang upuan ko lang sya ginawa as in, for 3 hours lang huhu. Tell me your thoughts about it and talk to me sa twitter I am @6104DAILY, need of friends ako huhu.


End file.
